Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of rotary wing aircraft and, more particularly, to a flight control system for a rotary wing aircraft.
Rotary wing aircraft rely on a main rotor for pitch and attitude control. More specifically, a pilot manipulates a cyclic to adjust an angle of attack (AOA) of the main rotor to change pitch and/or attitude characteristics of the aircraft. A tail rotor is generally employed to control yaw characteristics. By controlling the AOA of the main rotor and controlling the tail rotor, a pilot may maneuver the rotary wing aircraft.